The Pocky Sleepover
by socrazyimsane
Summary: Levy's depressed over a break-up with Jet so she goes to the only thing that can cure her. A sleepover with her best friend, Lucy. The girl's get an idea to play the Pocky Game and this is what happens. Written for one of my favorite Facebook pages; Levy McGarden. Go like her. :)


They sat in Lucy's apartment, across from each other at the blonde girl's kitchen table. She had her hair pulled to the side in two small pigtails with long bangs on either side of her face that fell to her shoulders. Dressed in a casual pair of blue and white pajama pants and white tang top she sat cross legged on the chair, her feet bare.

Across from her was her best female friend, Levy McGarden. The blue haired girl had her hair pushed back with her trademark yellow ribbon. She had on a tight blue shirt that showed the clear outline of her bra and dark blue pajamas covered in a book design.

The girls where in the midst of one of those sleep overs that only best friends can have; where one is the therapist after a bad break up. And Natsu had yet to even ask Lucy out.

Poor Levy had been in a brief relationship with her team mate Jet. It had been a brief fling, hardly more then a one night stand. It was a ploy to get Gajeel jealous but it hasn't worked. Now her team, Shadow Gear, may be in jeopardy now that Droy was pissed at them for going out and Jet dumped her for feeling used; which he was.

However, no matter the briefness of the relationship or the fact she didn't even really want him, she was depressed and needed the comfort of a best friend.A best friend who's thin white top hugged her much larger breasts.

Levy looked down at the table top quickly, blushing faintly. She bit her bottom lip as her stomach twisted in nots. "Almost done with your book Lu-chan?" She asked, smiling now and forcing that strange stomach twisting emotion down.

"No." Lucy said, propping her chin on her hand. "But I got a whole new chapter in." She grinned. "Do you want a drink Levy?" She asked, noticing that both girl's drinks where empty.

"Oh?" Levy asked. That emotion that was twisting her stomach was causing her to not pay attention accept to the tight line of Lucy's bra. Her boobs where much larger then her own. Probably softer to. If Lucy's breasts are softer then mine, she began to muse, would her nipples be even more sensitive then her own?

She blushed even harder. "Um, sure Lu-chan." The blue haired girl grinned and the blonde responded with a smile of her own.

Quickly the hot hostess refilled the drinks with another fruit juice. "Hungry?" She asked.

Levy shrugged. "Not to much."

"Pocky?" She asked, holding a small opened container of the chocolate dipped bread out.

"Sure." Levy grinned, taking a pocky stick from the container. Unlike a normal person (Nobody in Fairy Tail was after all) she had expertly grabbed it with her mouth and picked it up.

"Hahahha, what are you doing Levy?" Lucy giggled, looking down at her friend with the stick of chocolate hanging out of her mouth. "Getting ready for the pocky game?" She laughed, looking at Levy with only a small end of it in her mouth.

"May'e." Levy said through the pocky. Lucy blushed. "Wanna?" The bluenette asked.

Lucy bit her lip, looking at the ground. "Ok. Why not?" She chuckled. Somebody would let go of it first.

"'Ou know da wules?" Levy asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Both players have to bite one end and nibble slowly, no biting. First one to let go loses." She recited and Levy nodded, clapping her hands. The blonde rolled her eyes and bit one end of the stick.

The sweetness of the pocky's chocolate greeted her mouth welcomely and the two teens began the game. Nibbling into the chocolate covered bread stick they moved towards each other slowly, tasting the sweet stick as they moved down.

Levy knew how close they where, she could feel the heat radiating between them and her pulse quickened. Her heart sped up and that stomach twisting feeling in her stomach was even more pronounced.

Heat rose to both their cheeks and they couldn't look the other in the eyes but neither stopped until their noses where touching. Now they did look into their eyes for a brief moment before their noses gently brushed each other and Levy sneezed, dropping the pocky stick.

"I win!" Lucy grinned, clapping.

The heat disappeared and the two girls laughed loudly before Levy grabbed another piece of pocky. "Go again?" She grinned, her elbows on the table as she offered the re-match.

Lucy nodded. She had sensed the heat, the kiss that was drawing closer. She wasn't sure if she wanted it. She wasn't sure if it would happen. But the pocky game was fun and she'd play again. "Yeah, sure." she nodded.

Levy grinned and they began, again, to nibble on the pocky stick. Quickly, pushing through the heat that bubbled up between them this time, until they where back to their noses almost touching.

"Don't sheeze." Lucy chuckled through the pocky and Levy nodded in response.

Their noses touched and Lucy tilted her head to the side slightly so they could continue.

Now the small blush on their cheeks was a darker red, the heat was no longer like that of a cup of hot coco but now was bubbling up like hot magma.

The girls pushed forward.

The sweetness of the chocolate disappeared to be replaced by the soft taste of cherry lipstick as their lips met and the magma exploded into passionate lava*. Their tongues swirled together and Lucy put her hand on the back of Levy's head as they kissed.

"You know what Levy?" Lucy asked as they broke away slowly, a thin line of drool connecting their lips only an inch apart.

"Mhmm?" Levy asked, her eyes still closed and cheeks still red.

"Boys are overrated." Lucy grinned and kissed her friend again.


End file.
